In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when wireless communication resources are utilized in a shared resource allocation manner, each transmission needs related control information, and uplink resources are relatively limited. For a real-time service whose data packet size is relatively fixed and arrival time interval satisfies a given rule, a new resource allocation manner, that is, a semi-persistent scheduling technology, is introduced into the LTE system. Simply, semi-persistent scheduling means that during resource transmission of LTE, a base station initially indicates current resource allocation information of user equipment by using a control channel area, and when the user equipment identifies the semi-persistent scheduling, the user equipment stores the current resource allocation information and sends or receives service data on a same time-frequency resource position every fixed period. Therefore, use of the semi-persistent scheduling can make full use of a feature of periodic arrival of the data packet to achieve single authorization and periodic use, so that resources of the control channel area used for allocation indication by the LTE system can be saved effectively. However, a Virtual Multiple Input Multiple Output (VMIMO) technology is a resource reuse scheduling technology, and resolves a problem of limited uplink resources. By means of VMIMO, two or more user equipments are allowed to be virtually bound, and a same time-frequency resource is used to transmit data.
Using a typical Voice over IP (VoIP) service as an example, at present, the semi-persistent scheduling is basically applied to uplink resources supporting VoIP service capacity, an arrival period of a data packet of the VoIP service is 20 ms, that is, VoIP data packets with an interval of 20 ms are scheduled by using a same Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) and a same Radio Bear (RB) position. However, after the semi-persistent scheduling is applied to the VoIP, the MCS does not change, but in the VMIMO, due to an effect of interference between different user equipments, if packet error convergence is guaranteed to some extent, the MCS needs to change according to information about paired user equipments; therefore, the current semi-persistent scheduling of the VoIP cannot be compatible with or coordinate with the VMIMO, limiting the capacity of the VoIP.